Love replica
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: :::UA:::REITEN:::Un hechizo que perdura más allá de las generaciones. Que durará más allá del amor que yaten y Rei sienten, si es que podemos llamar a eso amor.


I

Vals no. 2

* * *

Disclaimer:

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que ciertos elementos vampìricos se han tomado de La Mascarada. Sin embargo la historia, lugares, tiempos, psique y contesto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la autora. La cual no puede reproducirse o alterarse de manera alguna sin autorización expresa de la misma, lo cual incluye se utilice esta creación para algún nuevo anime, libro, película, serie y todas las variables artísticas posibles.

* * *

¿Conoces la razón por la cual nos es imposible ver el reflejo de un vampiro?

¿Si? ... Debes olvidar todo lo que sabes respecto a ello, es mentira.

Si posees la curiosidad suficiente, dilo y te contaré.

Vaya, me alegra ver que asientes. Ahora bien cariño, el origen de tal imposibilidad surgió de una serie de eventos cuya raíz está en el mismo día en que la reina Victoria fuera coronada. En un baile clandestino, de aquellos que reunían a los seres poco conocidos y admitidos por la población mundana, de esos seres en los que ahora ya no se cree, de los que no se habla más que en literatura barata.

En dicha tertulia, por azares universales, fue donde Reí Hino (mi ama) y Yaten Kou, se encontraran en persona por vez primera.

Los veranos en Londres son un poco más gratos que el resto de las estaciones. De este modo es que la noche era cálida sin ser sofocante y el ambiente nos dejaba percibir un delicioso aroma a humedad y hierba. Los carruajes apeándose en la entrada de aquel palacio descuidado formaban un hilera interminable por lo que "milady" (de ahora en adelante cada vez que diga milady debes saber que me refiero a Miss Hino ya que en respeto su voluntad de no llamarla su Alteza y a todo lo que me ha dado le llamo así aunque no se de ella desde hace muchos años atrás). Bien, como decía, milady decidió salir del carruaje. El bromoso vestido en seda guinda sobre siete enaguas de muselina negra y los finos despuntes de negro encaje, toco el suelo antes que las botas marineras que calzaba lo hicieran, sonrió al respirar el aire fresco, tomo su abanico, abriéndolo en un movimiento para así lucir la seda pintada a mano del que estaba hecho (sin duda era una pieza de arte autentico de Kioto) para después moverlo efusivamente, lo que provocó que el recogido se deshiciera un poco y dejara caer sobre sus blancos y aterciopelados hombros un mechón de su lustrosa cabellera negra, entonces me llamó.

― Misha- dijo mirándome grácil- iré a pie hasta el vestíbulo, si deseas puedes acompañarme o bien permanecer en ese hornillo que se ha vuelto el carruaje- sonrió divertida y tomo camino.

Milady era admirada. Mejor dicho adorada por la comunidad que se reunía en esa ocasión para celebrar la coronación de Victoria, quien por su puesto era aún muy joven para saber los secretos que guardaba desde hacía siglos la corona inglesa, como la necesidad de toda aquella congregación para fines propios de la realeza.

Baje del carricoche ya que, en efecto el calor se tornaba desagradable en el interior del mismo y seguí los pasos de milady al tiempo que imaginaba los acordes que emanaban del palacio al que nos encaminábamos. Ella giro hacia a mí y sonrió de nuevo, se detuvo para esperarme. Al estar yo a la par de ella, bajo el abanico y se asió de mi brazo. Como si fuese yo su acompañante. Sonreí también y solté sin intención una risita ya que el ruido causado por la fricción de los vestidos me parecía hilarante. Milady me observó un instante y suspiro sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¿cómo teniendo a tu disposición cualquier prenda que quisieras desde oriente hasta París te has decidido por algo tan común Misha? Si no te conociera, diría sin recato que eres una debutante. – Hablo con serenidad- sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, y que no debes dudar en momento alguno de pedirme nada, más que mi secretaria personal eres mi familia Misha. ¡Y te has decidido por un vestido simple en azul cielo! Al volver a casa, haremos una requisa de toda tu vestimenta, así no habrá más remedio que el que solicites ajuares nuevos. Además, necesitamos unos días de asueto, ¿no lo crees?

Yo solo sonreí y asentí, para mi hablar no era algo de mucho interés, prefería observar a las personas y escuchar con atención sus conversaciones, considero que de tal manera puedo formar una opinión un poco más certera de quienes son en realidad. Mientras escuchaba a Milady hablar sobre un incipiente itinerario para las "vacaciones" llegamos a pie de la escalinata que daba entrada al vestíbulo del palacio del que al estar más cerca percibí mi error creyéndole deteriorado, la verdad era que los acabados tenían justo la finalidad de darle ese aire de descuido. Milady Hino siguió hablando en un tono mucho más bajo ahora sobre los deleites de las visitas que realizaríamos, sin embargo estas quedaron pendientes durante tanto tiempo que olvide que íbamos a tomarlas.

¡Cielos! Esto aún me causa tanta melancolía. Pero prosigo, Milady inicio su paso a través de los escalones hasta llegar a la cima de la escalinata, yo le seguí el paso yendo siempre un escalón abajo. Así al legar al final de la escalera, el mayordomo anunció el arribo de Miss Hino con las siguientes palabras: _Wir sind mehr als Vampire. Wir sind der nächste Schritt der Evolution. Wir werden an andere gehen, wenn wir tun, damit, oder wir werden allein gelassen werden, wenn nötig. aber überleben_ _ **[i]**_

Mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas, Milady descendía al salón con tanta elegancia y soltura que (como siempre) el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Incluso yo quede atónita aun conociendo el protocolo y que no podía alejarme más de cinco pasos, no pude avanzar ante tal espectáculo, así que tuve que descender a toda prisa hasta quedar dos pasos atrás a su lado izquierdo. Milady sonrió jovial y fresca, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a saludar a nuestro anfitrión: William Lamb II, vizconde de Melbourne (si el mismísimo Primer Ministro, quien por supuesto se pasó la noche entera entre el baile en honor a la Reina y el nuestro)

Una vez que Miss Hino intercambio un saludo afectuoso con Lord Melbourne, el primer Ministro me saludo a mí, teníamos una charla vana sin dejar de ser entretenida, en tanto los demás asistentes esperaban al pie del vestíbulo que Milady y Lord Melbourne dejaran su conversación para continuar con las introducciones propias; salvo por un joven, al cual vi en el momento en que señalaba con sombrero en mano hacia la dirección en que nos encontrábamos nosotros tres. Me intrigo el modo en que sus ademanes delataban su alteración por entrar al recinto y ponían en evidencia también lo mucho que buscaba el protagonismo, ya que las personas comenzaron a murmurar observándolo. Quizá no solo era por la forma poco educada de exigir que se le introdujera; no también era su inusitada imagen.

Lo primero que me llamo fue la cabellera larga y plateada del sujeto en cuestión, en esos entonces considerábamos una señal de total desaliño la cabellera larga en un varón , sin embargo el la lucia esplendorosamente, además de estar vestido impecablemente en un frac integrado por un par de mocasines negros prolijamente limpios, pantalón gris con botonadura doble en oro solo en la parte final de los galones , una camisa blanca de la cual solo podía notar el cuello Wilton, con una corbata de lino, sobre ella portaba un chaleco gris de tafetán con estampado sencillo, encima de todo ello la levita negra de cola abierta y sostenía en sus manos la chistera de seda gris con cinto negro. Y justamente en el último compás del vals que sonaba (no recuerdo cual era), casi en un grito exclamo:

― Entonces me presentaré yo mismo si es necesario.

Descendió en menos de lo que hubiera esperado, y sin darme cuenta estaba junto a mí, fue entonces cuando distinguí el verde de sus ojos. Arrebatadores para ser sinceros. Milady seguía en amena plática con Lord Melbourne. Por supuesto que aquel joven impaciente no dudo por un segundo en interrumpir y fue entonces cuando carraspeo. Al hacer esto, tanto Miss Hino como el Primer Ministro giraron para observar al susodicho.

― lord Melbourne- dijo el desconocido- lamento haber sido tan descortés, pero me invade la prisa, ¿sabe usted? He de volver lo más pronto posible a Durham, pero como usted sabe era primordial que hiciera acto de presencia aquí dado que hizo el honor de invitarme.

El estadista, sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, mientras yo me acomodaba al lado contrario de Milady para no interrumpir la interlocución. Una vez que estuve junto a Miss Hino, Melbourne extendió la mano.

― Earl de Durham- hablo Lord Melbourne inclinando la cabeza en reverencia, yo por mi parte también reverencie ya que se trataba de un Earl[1], mientras que Milady permaneció inmóvil- permítame presentarle a Rei Hino, duquesa de Bedfordshire.

― es usted finalmente- interrumpió Milord tomando con delicadeza la mano de Miss Hino en inclinándose reverenciosamente.

― es justo lo que iba a decir yo, Yaten Kou- continuo Milady- no es necesaria tanta formalidad, no entre nosotros.

Ella sonrió y ante el asombro de Melbourne, hicieron una reverencia y los dos bajaron a la pista. Yo no conocía físicamente a Yaten Kou, y menos aún sabía que portara un título nobiliario, pero si conocía de la escaza correspondencia que en algún momento sostuvo o quizá aun sostenía entonces con Milady y aunque ignoraba los motivos de sus mutuas misivas y como iniciaron, al escuchar el nombre de aquel joven, entendí por qué las formalidades pasaron a segundo plano.

Y más aún comprendí la inexplicable coincidencia de que en el momento en que ellos pusieron un pie en la pista, la orquesta guardo silencio, y como era de esperarse por el rango de Miss Hino, fuera ella quien abriera el baile. Así el director de la orquesta comenzó con las indicaciones necesarias, mientras que Milady y Milord hacían reverencias. Miss Hino coloco su muñeca derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mr. Kou quien a su vez coloco el mismo brazo tras la espalda y poso sobre el costado de ella la mano izquierda.

La música avanzaba compás tras compás, tiempo a tiempo, mientras que ellos dos marcaban distinguidamente cada figura, giro, apertura, tijera. Tal pareciera que hubiesen estado ensayando durante décadas enteras para llegar a ese grado de compenetración y conocimiento mutuo, mismo qué les permitía saber lo que a continuación haría el otro sin siquiera cruzar la mirada. Y es aquí cuando yo comencé divertirme en aquella ocasión puesto que Lord Melbourne me pidió la primera pieza. ¡Ah Lord Melbourne!me pregunto porque es que ahora ya no se utiliza bailar vals en las fiestas. Creo que estos demasiado obsoleta para los tiempo que corren, sin emabrgo, estoy hablando de asuntos que no son mis quejas personales hacia los tiempos modernos.

Así que como decía, la música seguía, melodia tras melodía más parejas iban entrando a las pista; yo después de mi pieza con el Primer Ministro, cambie de pareja ya que el tenia que retirarse para acudir la baile de la Reina. Mientras que Miss Hino y Lord Kou continuaban disfrutando del baile. Un par de piezas después note que Miss Rei me hacia una seña, por lo que al finalizar la música se orille y agadecir al joven con quien estaba ( francamente no recuerdo quien era) momentos después se acerco Milady agitado grácil mente el abanico y cruzada del brazo de Mr Kou. Al llegar junto a mi, ella me tomo del hombro y me abrazo por un instante.

―¿ estas divirtiendo te niña mía?- pregunto la soltarme- es una verdadera delicia esta velada.

― por su puesto Milady, me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo y la velada es maravillosa- dije yo emocionada, pues me fascinaban esos eventos- y que decir de ud ¿baila como un angel! Y por supuesto Mr Kou es un esplendido bailaron también.

Note un poco de extrañeza de Lord Kou en que yo le hablase con tal familiaridad, sin embargo el gentilmente respondio:

― el crédito es por completo de Miss Hino, Misha. Ella la ha mencionado a ud numerosas veces en sus cortas misivas, es de notar la estima que le tiene-sonrió- Miss Hino es una dama excepcional, y eso se nota inclusive en la manera que tiene de responder a mis cartas. Una caligrafía prolija con sentencias concisas y aun así sin parecer frías.

― ¿le apetece que mis respuestas sean frías Lord Kou?- inquiero Miss Hino- ¿o quizá le parecería mejor que le enviara aun mensajero para darle los pormenores necesarios de las consultas que me ha llegado a hacer?

― Señorita, perdóneme ud no ha sido mi intención incomodarla, por el contrario estoy agradecido por las molestias que se ha tomado conmigo. Todos esos conocimientos…

― No es ninguna atención en particular, es lo que haría por cualquier colega- interrumpió ella- con mucha mayor razón si tienen el talento que posee ud, peor sabemos que nuestras artes están pasando por un mal momento desde hace unos siglos atrás y por lo tanto debemos ser solidarios unos con otros- sonrió magnánima.

― eso es indiscutible. Me asombra ud cada vez más- tomo la palabra Lord Kou.

―basta ya de halagos y de formalidades Yaten- como siempre Miss Hino llevaba la batuta en todo.

―esta bien Rei, si es lo que te agrada a ti, dejare los formalismos de lado- dijo Mi lord complacido- ahora bien, puedes decirme ¿que es lo que te inspira aquellas líneas que te mostré sobre mi incipiente carrera como escritor?

―Si te he de ser franca, en un principio me pareció interesante, leí mucho detrás de esas paginas y me he figurad por completo a la jovencita que describías, si no me equivoco es una dama diestra en el arte de la manipulación. Pero no creo que ello le sea suficiente para hacerla cautivadora. Así que también imagino a la mujer que te inspiro semejantes ideas.

― ¿acaso detecto un poco de desdeño y celos en tus palabras Rei?

Ella rió sonoramente, aunque nadie precibio su risa ya que la orquesta seguía interpretando y los bailarines llenaban la pista. Entonces Milord coloco su mano con delicadeza sobre el impecable hombro de Milady.

―se dice que se ven mejor los toros desde la Barrera- sonrió milord mientras deslizaba con gentileza y animo de estímulo la espalda de milady- así que esas líneas que escribiré sobre tí, serán más que la verdad pura. Te guste o no Rei.

Lord Kou termino su sentencia en el momento preciso en que la orquesta hacía un a pausa y de nuevo, Milady estalló en una risa profunda, viva, sagaz y tan contagiosa que toda la concurrencia volteo a verla sin pudor. Rieron también sin saber el porque. Mientras aquel hombre nuevo en nuestro círculo, observaba la escena con encanto y un poco de recelo. Finalmente la carcajada de milady cesó permitiéndole hablar.

― absolutamente nadie sabe más de mi que yo misma, conozco todas y cada una de mis aristas y mis facetas. Mis procesos, ires y venires. Si alguien ha de describir me en palabras, soy yo misma. Podrás estar embelesado con alguna de las que te inspira a crear una historia con cierta dependencia, pero yo -lo miro directo a los ojos - yo soy mucho más que cualquier jovencita que conozcas, más que cualquiera que hayas conocido o conocerás. Así que tus palabras distan de aquellas que pueden narrarme - ella sonrió condescendiente, hizo una reverencia, y se encaminó directo hacia la Baronesa Cecil de Ulster.

Mr Kou, llevado por el arte del magnetismo de Rei siguió sus pasos. Cuando yo iba a seguirlos Milady me hizo una seña negativa, sabia que quería que yo me divirtiera esa noche, tal como ella esperaba hacerlo.

He de pausar aquí mi relato por la siguiente cuestión. Al inicio del mismo te aclare en forma alguna mi naturaleza. He de explicártela brevemente dado que, tengo la extraña sensación de que algo esta por ocurrir.

Yo no soy un ser como ustedes, y eso es por demás aclararlo, pero si que mi especie es una que ha permanecido culta por muchos años. Yo no estaba con la señorita Rei Hino siendo solamente su secretaria particular, no. Yo era su aprendiz. Yo soy un vampiro del Clan Tremere[ii], igual que ella, ella evidentemente pertenecía al más alto circulo nuestro. Los Tremere, usamos la Taumaturgia para levar a cabo hechizos mágicos y gracias a ellos puedo sentir que Miss Hino esta cerca.

* * *

[1] Earl es un título nobiliario honorifico, equivalente al de un Conde.

* * *

[i] "Somos más que vampiros. Somos el siguiente paso de la evolución. Dirigiremos a los demás si nos permiten hacerlo, o nos quedaremos solos si es necesario. Pero sobreviviremos.", es la clásica cita del clan Tremere, una secta vampírica originaría de Vina quienes en sus orígenes fuesen magos y hechiceros y en búsqueda de su inmortalidad experimentaron con vampiros, lo que los llevo a perder sus poderes pero ganar la inmortalidad, aunque con el paso de las generaciones recuperaron la magua mediante el uso de la taumaturgia.


End file.
